Reflections of the Hero
by Renegade Zero
Summary: The thoughts of the main character Caimin his final moments before facing one of the most dangerous enemies ever.


_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Drakengard or In The End (demo version) by Linkin Park.  
  
**SPOILERS**: Warning, if you were going to ever play, buy, or thought of playing Drakengard, this is a major spoiler of the fourth ending! You've been warned!  
  
**Raiting**: R: Death, Extreme violence, gore.  
**Genere**: Angst, Tragedy, Drama, Action._  
  
Reflections of the Hero;  
  
_**[It starts with one.  
and multiplies 'til you can taste the sun and burnt by the sky you try to take it from.  
but if it falls theres no place to run crumbling down, It's so unreal...]  
**_  
As we; Myself, my pact beast and Seere fly to what is most likely our last fight on this earth, my thoughts travel back to the near past. And what happened. The Dragon laughs silently in my head, amazed that my thoughts can be split so now. I give her my normal responce, but even now it has turned to something akin to a friendly greeting. The elf was the first to come to mind...  
  
I had known Arioch was mad. But what she had done even stunned my pact partner. The great red dragon. In an act we shall never know was caused by her torture, loss of her womb. Her children being slaughtered or even Undine and Salamander's guidence; the mad elf sacrificed herself to give us leeway between these giant beasts in the form of babies. Only they are not made of flesh and bone, but something more sinister.  
  
_Inuart, if I ever get my hands on you. You will pay for what you have done to Furiae. You may claim I stole everything from you, but you stole my last family member from me._  
  
The beast beneath my legs, the dragon, grumbles slightly at my thoughts. Even she knows what is going to happen as Seere trembles slightly from the hold I have on his shoulder. Before I wouldn't have given a second thought about this child. But I have changed, drastically. I have made a pact with a dragon, one so very different than what killed my parents... I... I don't even want to think about how I feel towards the flying mammoth.  
  
_**[They're dealing you in to determine your end and sending you back again to places you've been and bending your will, til it breaks you within and still they fill their eyes...]**_  
  
"Can we do this? Dare we do this!?" Verdelette's voice cries out from over the distance. Sent by his abilities due to his own bond. Golem's worried voice comes too, but I silently dismiss them, letting the Dragon snap back at them both with snide telling offs.  
  
Leonard had been.. what could have been the most valiant of us all. We were cornered, again, by those foul creatures disgused as giant human babes. What happened next shall stay with me and the others for the rest of our short time. Leonard sacrificed himself in the largest power ball of Farie light ever. Forcing his pact beast to give up not only his life but her own. The devistating attack had brought down enough of them for us to get closer to the cause. For a chance to stop it.  
  
But the closer we got, the worse Seere got, untill it was Veredelette who figured it out. Seere was the key to stopping this monster...  
  
"Are you sure?" The Red Dragon asks Seere, for now we are almost there. Seere nods his head. "Yes, I... I must be brave like the little Hero."  
  
Gods help us all, what have we done to come to this? Before I would gladly have thrown Seere to these beasts to devour or whatever it was necesary to save my sister. But why was I so different now?  
  
_**[With the twilight through the skylight and the highlights on a frame of steel.  
See the brightness of your likeness as I write this on a pad with the way I feel...]**_  
  
{Because foolish human, you finaly learned how to use your sword to protect and save another. And not wield it for the want of blood lust.} The Dragon chuckled softly under her breath. {Caim, you helped me grow to be as strong as any dragon dreams of becoming. While you haven't fought in the past for good or evil, but yourself. You have shown me that you are worthy of something... Caim, my true name is Angelus. You are the first and last of your kind to know this.} She finished. I knew where her attention was no focused, not having to see where her darker than blood red eyes were focused as the deaths head was pulled back. Teeth as sharp as daggers and just as long lined her skull head while two demon like horns jutted out and forwards from behind her head; as golden as any gilded armor. Her skin, color of drying blood glew in the harsh light of the setting sun while the tail, longer than her body thrashed back and forth. The golden prongs positivly glew. Large wings flapped and we were off; and a small swelling of pride and something else filled me as a smirk graced my face.  
  
_**[Hear the screaming in my dreaming as its seeming that you've played your part.  
like you're heartless take apart this in the darkness while I know that..]**_  
  
The final battle had begun.  
  
"Hold on TIGHT!" Angelus roars, tucking her wings to her body as the first wave appears. The grotesk baby monstrosities charge, spewing electric blue balls of flame. Angelus bellows in challenge to this, rolling to the right and forcing me to hold Seere tight. He has his eyes closed, mumbling for his sister Manah to forgive him as Angelus rights herself from the roll and flares her wings. Snarling in anger and frustration, she charges. With each sweep of wing and breath of fire, she drives them back and away. A feeling of dread coils in my stomach as I go over her last words.  
  
So... she thinks we shall not survive this too?  
{Yes I do, human.} She answers back my unspoken thought.  
  
The monsters giggle and coo, only to be shot down by the hell fire that is dragon's breath. Angelus is quick, striking down atleast fifteen of these abominations, but for everyone she kills, three more take it's place. But even with her dodging, with how these are becoming even more in number, Angelus can not escape all the attacks and for each one she feels, a dull sting of pain lets me know exactly how harsh the attacks are.  
  
_**[I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter. I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter.]**_  
  
Angelus, just get us to the queen beast.  
{Human, what do you think I am trying to do?} But she sighs, {Caim, I will try.}  
  
Giving another roar, she plunges down to the earth. Seere lets out a small squeak of fear as he holds onto my arm. Angelus is falling, and the orbs of flame are getting closer. Just as I think she has given in and is diving to her death the dragon pulls herself out of the dive; while the orbs of Fire crash into the ground with great explosions. {Human, I have learned one thing from you,} she starts out, {and that is to never give up!} And with that she roars, horrible yet beautiful at the same time. They have us surrounded, but Angelus had managed to get us to the Queen beast. Looking like a human, only the size to make Golem (who was thirty feet tall) and Angelus (at fifty feet in length) look like childs toys. Her or it's belly was extremely rounded, like the moon had been taken from the sky and placed in her, the area around the beast was a glowing white. Showing how it was twisting time, distorting it. Killing it, to exist here.  
  
_**[I've looked down the line and what's there is not what ought to be. Held back by the battles they fought for me, Calling me to be part of their property, and now I see that I get no chance...  
  
I get no break; fakes and snakes quickly lead to mistakes and as the tightrope within slowly starts to thin I can only hope that they close their eyes...]**_  
  
"Now Seere! Go!" Angelus roars, while questioning me silently if Time can truely be broken. But to that I can not answer. Seere is sent flying as I let go, and Angelus flaires her wings. Halting our forward progress. Seere tumbles for a few seconds, and it seems like he will make it. But the giant babe's start going to him. To prevent what will happen.  
  
{Caim! We must not let Leonard and Arioch's sacrifices in vain! We can not let what Inuart has caused with his obsession to your sister to go on like this}  
My eyes narrow. My heart thunders. But fear is not what courses through my viens. Anger, rage. A turmoil sea of emotions is what happens. But fear? Never. Only did I fear for my sister. But never myself. We must do, what we must. I answer.  
  
_**[To the twilight through the skylight and the highlights on a frame of steel. See the brightness of your likeness as I write this on a pad with the way I feel...]**_  
  
Angelus gives another, meaningless roar and dives forward, fire streaming from her mouth as she gives the monsters a much larger target to go after. Flash backs of my life happen before my eyes. I see my mother, and father. Before they are slaughtered by a dragon. My sister, being stolen away by Inuart. Inuart as himself, normal. Singing. Then enraged, insane. Holding my sister hostage. Manah, dancing. Laughing. Possesed by her bond: a Watcher, whatever that had been. Seeing my men slaughtered on the battle field, fighting through the colloseum to save Seere. Everything flashed before my eyes. Even when I had forced Angelus to battle the great god of all dragons, the Wyrm. But, we defeated the god, we were as strong.  
  
{Human, I regret ever bonding to you.} She snarls as they ensnare us in a trap. Houding us like dogs to a lame cat. My smirk grows, only now do I see her true meaning. I reply to it in my own way, and I can feel Angelus grin before what she does next. Rearing up, she smacks one of the monsters across the face with her tail, and roars. Bellowing out; "Come Jackels! See if you can feast on our flesh before we send you back to the depths of hell!!"  
  
_**[Hear the screaming in my dreaming as its seeming that you've played your part. Like you're heartless take apart this in the darkness while I know that..  
  
I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter. I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter.]  
**_  
As one, they charge. Wave upon wave, forgetting to protect the queen beast and attack us. A feast compared to the small Seere. One of the bolder and lucky ones, dodges Angelus's massive flame as it strikes three down, and latches down onto the joint below her shoulder on her wing. She screams out in pain as my left arm burns with fire but I am quick to my dragon's aid, brandishing my lance; Knights Vow, and striking the foul thing in it's eye, peircing it and reciving the fluid and blood in the orb, but slaying it none the less. Covered in the liquid, my grip slips on the Dragon's already slick hide and I'm forced to catch myself on one of the spines jutting out of her back. We had faced odds worse than this, I lie to myself as they circle as one. Then attack.  
  
_**[I've put my trust in you pushed as far as I can go for all this theres only one thing you should know...  
  
I've put my trust in you pushed as far as I can go for all this theres only one thing you should know...]**_  
  
I silently scream in defiance as I throw my left hand out, a flurry of jagged ice spikes form and hurtle at the creatures but there is just to many. I am pulled from Angelus's back. Pain flares through me as the creature bites down on my arm. If I could, I would have screamed at the tremendous pain that now held my body. But it was over, my heart felt heavy and gave a shudder. Looking over as the monster fought off another of it's fellows, I saw Angelus, in her deathrows. Our eyes lock, and as hers dim so do mine as her last ounce of strength is torn away when the massive vien in her throat is torn out; sending blood and gore flying in all directions.  
  
As everything goes black, and pain holds me no more. A dim thought of victory plays on my mind. For Seere got through...  
  
_**[I've put my trust in you pushed as far as I can go for all this theres only one thing you should know...]**_  
  
And in the end, that is all that really matters.  
  
_**[I tried so hard, and got so far,  
but in the end it doesn't even matter.  
I had to fall to lose it all,  
but in the end it doesn't even matter.]**_


End file.
